Transfer
by Rukusho
Summary: Have you ever heard the saying you don't realize what you have until it's gone? Roy Mustang has realized that one too many times now, will he realize what he has now before its too late? When some one close to him has to leave, will he get them back?
1. The Notice

**_A/N: All right, once again I am going to try to attempt to write out an ongoing story. I swear to god that I'll finish this one! And if I don't, feel free to pummel me with tomatoes and potatoes and whatever you feel fit. However, I don't think that obsessive force will be necessary because I actually have a really good idea of how I want the story to go, and how I want to end it. So as far as I'm concerned, this story will find the proper ending D coff yeah. It's royai all the way Oh yeah, just a little FYI that I like to give in most my stories: I haven't seen the entire series, I'm stuck with the Adult Swim schedule, but I think that may change this summer if I get around to downloading it. So, if I miss a concept or screw it up some how, please please please tell me. My bark is worse than my bite Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I promise they'll get longer as the story goes on…hopefully ; So without further adue, on with the Disclaimer!_**

**Disclaimer FOR ALL CHAPTERS**: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, Roy, Riza, or Havok (though I do own the license to torture him in what ever means I see fit) so please do not sue me because I'm in debt to my parents already since I have to pay for my flute. I don't need the Feds coming after me thank you very much. With out further adue, on with the story!

**

* * *

Transfer**  
By Rukusho

**Chapter 1- The Notice**

It was a usual Friday in the Eastern office. Five minute's until lunch and Colonel Roy Mustang still had a stack of papers to sign. It really did amaze Riza how fast he could sign when put under pressure (i.e. her pulling her gun from her shoulder holster and loading it,) and it always amazed her that he would finish signing those papers with a minute to spare.

"Good job sir. I'll take these and get the next stack you need to sign for after lunch," she always gave a small little smile as she turned towards the door hearing a loud thunk and a groan. Luckily, the afternoon paperwork was very light, which was odd considering there were normally tons of Friday reports. Riza walked back in to the dual office, seeing that the Colonel pulled out his lunch and was slowly eating it.

"Don't worry, take your time, the paper work is light this afternoon," his head quickly shot up with as smile when he heard those words.

"Well, that's nice to hear for once. Do you know if the mail has come yet Lieutenant?"

"No sir," she placed the paperwork on a corner of his desk turning around to head back to her own, "Why, expecting a reply from some woman whose head over heals for you?" It wasn't like Riza to make comments like that, but she had to take advantage of him once in a while; however, she wasn't expecting silence for a while. She sweat dropped instantly, mumbling to her self, "You really are pathetic some times; you know that sir?"

"I heard that!" He watched her sit down at her desk and pull out her lunch, "And I'm not expecting any love letters from any well endowed females, but I heard a rumor that a transfer notice was sent from Central to this office just yesterday."

Riza gave him an odd look since he was leaning over his desk trying to be secretive. "Did Archer tell you that sir?"

"Yeah, I just have this feeling that we're all going back to Central in the very near future," he held a smile on his face as he reclined in his chair.

"I wouldn't be that optimistic sir, for all you know it could be an individual transfer notice, for anyone in this office."

"Possible, but not likely considering the mathematical probability of us being split up is not high, and anyways, who would dare split up this team?"

"Oh, I can think of a few higher ups who would happily see your team removed from your control."

"Gosh Hawkeye, what a dream breaker you are."

"No, I'm just realistic sir. Never leave any room for regret, you should know that the best sir." Riza noticed how down hill this conversation went, and she knew that Mustang was about to change the subject.

"So, are we still on for dinner tomorrow," now this topic was a bit happier. For about a month, the Colonel and Lieutenant were going out on a weekly dinner, just to discuss things in a more comfortable environment. This was far from any form of dating, not only because fraternization between soldiers in the state army was forbidden, but also because all they did was talk business and make plans for making Roy Führer.

"I'm still planning on it," she said simply, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Good, I'm looking forward to it." The two ate in silence after that, each consumed in their own thoughts.

Havok suddenly barged in announcing, "MAIL CALL! Lets see, five love letters for Havok, ten love letters for the Colonel, oh and what's this? A love letter for the First Lieutenant?"

"WHAT!" Riza and Mustang screamed in unison, as Riza reached to grab the letter from Havok.

"Is there a secret man you need to tell me about Hawkeye?" Roy knew he was playing with fire, but that was his specialty.

"No," Riza shot him a cold glare, her voice cold and strict, "at least I keep my relationships private, instead of breaking uniform like you two do." She hissed the last part, her cheeks a bit flushed, as she opened the letter she received. Havok quickly handed Roy his letters and ran out of the room.

Roy sifted through his letters, just glancing at the senders, "Declaration of love, declaration of love, declaration of love," he let out a large sigh, "nothing from Central. I guess Archer was just getting my hopes up for a transfer." The room stayed silent for a few more minutes.

"Uh, sir?" Roy looked up from reading his love letters, hearing something different in his lieutenants voice.

"What is it?"

"I don't think that letter got lost…" Riza's voice trailed off.

"What do you mean Hawkeye? Was Havok just playing a joke or something?"

"No, it's not that sir."

"Then what about it Lieutenant?" Roy was getting a bit agitated from this guessing game. If she had the transfer order for the company, she'd better damned give it to him now.

"The transfer sir, it's for me."

_To be continued…_

**_

* * *

A/N: All right! Chapter one is in the books! What do you guys think? Good, yes yes? Well, I left you all with less of a cliff hanger than I thought I would, but hey that's all right! Until next time! Read and review!_**


	2. Details

**_Wow, I've been getting great reviews about this story both here and on LiveJournal. Look's like I've finally found something that people like:D I feel really original now, considering I don't think anyone on has written a story like this before (please correct me if I'm wrong.) Oh yeah, I forgot to mention my ideas on the rating last time. For now I'm keeping it T, just because there isn't anything too too bad coming up, there just may be one chapter that I'll mark as M, but that'll depend on how the story goes. However, if you guys could let me know how you feel about that, it would be great. It's always better to plan ahead in my opinion! All right! ON WITH CHAPTER TWO!_**

**

* * *

**

**Transfer**  
By Rukusho

**Chapter 2- Details**

"The transfer sir, it's for me." Roy stared at her for a moment, his mind trying to process the words of his first lieutenant. He was silent for a few minutes; nope the words didn't make any sense to him.

"Say that again Hawkeye," for some reason the words 'transfer' and 'Hawkeye' didn't make logical sense in Roy's mind.

"I'm being transferred back to Central, sir." Once again, Riza proved that she could hide her emotions very well, showing no hint of sadness or joy in her voice.

"Oh…" His brain couldn't form any words; he couldn't read Hawkeye and had no idea how to respond. Roy wasn't speechless because he was shocked, but because he had never been in this type of situation before. "So when do you leave for Central?"

"Sunday morning, so I can report for duty on Monday in Central." Hawkeye's voice hadn't changed; she seemed almost robotic in her responses now. There was a knock on the door, and Cain Fury entered with another small stack of papers.

"Here's another set of Friday reports Colonel," he walked over to the Colonel's desk and placed them on an empty corner, "I hate to ease drop, but who's going back to Central?"

Mustang hesitated in giving his answer, trying to find the best way to word his response; however, Riza answered the young Sergeant Major's question as if it were any type of ordinary order, "I just received orders to go back to Central."

"Oh, have you found a place for Black Hayate to stay. We can hide him at my place if you're just going to be gone for a few days."

"That would be great Sergeant Major, but it's just that—" Riza was really trying to keep him out of trouble, knowing that her absence would be much longer than a few days.

"Oh, if you're going to be a bit longer than a week, I'm sure that 2nd Lieutenant Havok will be glad to take in Black Hayate." Riza really was touched that he was trying to hard to find a temporary home for Black Hayate, but she really needed to find more of a permanent situation for him.

"Listen, Fury, it's really nice that you're offering your place for Black Hayate to stay, but I need to find a more permanent home for him. I've been transferred to Central." Riza let out a small sigh, not knowing any other way to put it.

"But, if you're being transferred to Central, can't you take him with you?"

"I could, but I'm only going to be in Central for six weeks, then the military is sending me out into the field. I think I'll see of Gracia will take Black Hayate in." Once again, Riza showed no concern over the transfer, just the interest in getting her belongings organized.

"Hold up Hawkeye," it was Roy's turn to interrupt her, "the military is sending you out into open combat again? Where are they sending you now?" Riza noted something was different about Roy when he said that, something new lingered in his voice, and she couldn't quite grasp what it was.

"I honestly do not know where I'm going sir. The orders just said that I am to train the new cadets under Major Armstrong's command, then in six weeks take them out into the field to aid the troops already out there."

An alarm went off in the back of Roy's head. _Something doesn't feel right about this transfer. Why would they send her back out into active duty? Is there going to be another massacre? _So many questions flooded the young Colonel's head; he didn't even notice Fury ask Riza if he could tell the rest of the company. Interestingly enough, she gave him the go ahead, saying that she wouldn't have the time to tell them anyways. He snapped out of his sea of suspicious questions when she addressed him again.

"Sir, would you mind if I went home early today? I've finished all my paperwork for the day, and I really need to start making arrangements."

"You're more than welcome to Hawkeye. It's understandable too, considering the military gave you not even two days notice before you're supposed to be in Central. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me and I'll come over."

Riza stood up and pushed her chair in. She found a box over in the corner and placed her personal belonging in it, cleaning out her desk. _Who'd ever think that I'd end up cleaning out my desk before Havok._ _It really is ironic how things turn out some times._ She sighed as she finished placing the last few items in the box. She grabbed the box and headed towards the door.

"Hawkeye!" Riza turned around when he shouted her name. She leaned against the door, resting the box on a razed leg.

"Yes sir?"

"I'll come over around 10 tomorrow morning and help you pack. It's the least I can do. Afterwards, would you like to go out to an early dinner?" Riza nodded towards him, noting the almost pleading tone in his voice to help.

"That'd be very nice sir. I'll see you then." She quickly exited the Colonel's office, seeing that the door to the staff room was closed and all her co-workers were missing from the main office. She really wanted to say goodbye to them, but didn't have the time. She rushed out of the office and down the stairs, heading out the door of the building and towards her small apartment, which was only a few blocks away. It dawned on Riza how much she needed to get done tonight and tomorrow.

_To be continued…_

**_

* * *

A/N: All right! Chapter two is now set in stone! Poor Riza! She didn't even get to say goodbye to everyone. Sorry it's a bit short again. It's just that I don't want to get to far into another idea and have people get bored. I hate when that happens So, what did you all think? I can't wait to see the reviews for this chapter Until next time!_**

**Reviews:**

**Mimi-san**: I'm so glad you're my first reviewer! I'm sorry you're sad, it'll get better! You can count on that

**aphrael-chibi**: He'll probably die under stacks of paper work. Just kidding. Nah, you'll see; however, no miniskirts for him in the near future.

**J.L. Dexter**: Thank you so much! This review made my day. I'm glad to know that I've got the characters down. It's always nice to hear that ;

**Flava Sava & Madam Midnight & FMA Lover**: I'm glad you all like it! That's a good sign for me, and keeps me writing (and gives me excuses to write instead of clean my room ; )

**Queen of All Chipmunks**: OO; I forgot to mention that chipmunks scare me. How can an animal that is so cute, kill off so many people lol thanks for the review and I will keep updating in fear of the chipmunks!


	3. The Rarity of Friendship

**Transfer**

By Rukusho

**Chapter 3- The Rarity of Friendship**

_The day started out so nice_, Riza thought to her self as she stared at the sky, _and now look at it. With my luck, it's probably going to start raining right before I get home_. She sighed as she felt a few small drops of water splash against her face. She picked up her pace so she was at a brisk walk when she saw that her apartment building was only a block away. Just as she got to the door to her apartment complex, a car pulled up to the sidewalk. She turned her head to see if it was one of her crazy neighbors, but instead she saw the familiar smile.

"Hey Riza!" Gracia Hughes ran up to her, waving.

"Gracia? What are you doing here? I was just about to call you." Riza shifted the box she was carrying so that it was resting on one of her legs as she gave the woman a one armed hug.

"Really? I just received a call from Roy saying that I should come over and check on you." She saw her daughter get out of the car and run towards them. "Here, let me help you with that," she took the box out of Riza's arm as she heard the giggles of her daughter approaching.

"Auntie Riza! Auntie Riza!" Elyisa giggled even harder (as any three-year-old girl would) as she stretched her arms up towards Riza, signaling that she wanted to be picked up.

"Here ya go," Riza said while lifting the girl up into her arms, resting Elyisa on her hip. "Hey kiddo, how are you," Riza mused as if her godchild was her own daughter, "boy oh boy, you just keep on bigger and bigger!" She playfully touched the girl's nose, which sent her into another screaming fit of giggles.

"Guess what Auntie Riza," she took in a big breath of air, as if she had some super important secret to tell, "Uncle Roy called us and told us to come over and see you," Elyisa whispered into her godmother's ear.

"Oh he did?" Riza straightened up a bit, turning her head towards Gracia. "Would you two like to come in?"

"Pwease mommy! Can we visit Auntie Riza? I really want to see the puppy," Elyisa squirmed as she begged to her mother with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," Gracia smiled, "I don't see why not, just as long as it's all right with you Riza."

"Oh don't worry, it's not a problem at all." Riza gave her first smile of the day as she opened the door to her apartment complex for Gracia. They decided taking the stairs would be easier and it would be Garcia's exercise for the day. The trip up the stair well consisted of Elyisa's screaming giggles when Riza would tickle her every so often. The three ladies exited blandly painted stair well, and turned down the hall where Riza's corner apartment resided. Small barks greeted the three women as Riza opened the door. Elyisa jumped out of Riza's grasp as she went to pet Black Hayate.

"Here, I'll take that," Riza said as she took the box from Gracia and placed it on her bed, "make yourself at home Gracia, would you like any tea?" Riza moved into her tiny kitchen pulling out a kettle to boil some water in.

"Tea sounds perfect," she replied, taking a seat at the small card table Riza used as a dining table. Riza filled the kettle with water as she turned on her small stove, and placed on her front burner. She scrounged around for something in her cupboards, calling Elyisa over to her. "You know what Elyisa," Riza said placing a cup full of dog food into the little girls hand, "if you pour this into Black Hayate's food bowl, he'll probably play with you a lot longer." The little girl squealed as she ran over by Riza's bed pouring the food into the dog's bowl. Riza smiled, seeing the girls pure enjoyment in the chore, then pulled two cups from the cupboard and brought them with the kettle over to the table. She poured some water into each of the cups before sitting down and pouring a fair amount of honey into her own cup.

"I can't believe how big she's gotten," Riza commented while stirring her tea, "Maes would be proud to see her this big."

"He would be, she was his pride and joy," Gracia smiled, slowly stirring her cup of tea.

"How have you been?" The comment seemed normal, but Gracia knew what Riza was asking about.

"It gets a bit easier every day, but I still don't think Elyisa understands what happened," Gracia's voice trailed off for a moment. There was silence between the women as they watched Elyisa and Black Hayate play with each other. "You know Riza," Gracia finally broke the silence, "he sounded really worried when he called me today."

Riza directed her attention back towards Gracia, "Yah? What exactly did he say on the phone?"

"It was a very strange conversation actually," Gracia took a sip of her tea, "Roy just called me out of the blue saying that I needed to come over and talk with you. Did something happen?"

"No one's hurt or anything, I just received transfer orders to go back to Central." She found her cup of tea very interesting, stirring it again.

"Really? How long are you going to be gone?" Gracia moved her head a bit closer to the middle of the table.

"I'm going to be in Central for about six weeks, then I'm being sent out into the field with Major Armstrong and the cadets I'm training." Gracia gasped, with a hand covering her mouth.

"When did you find out?"

"Just today, that's why I wanted to talk to you. I'm really busy tomorrow, and I leave on Sunday. I won't have enough time to find Black Hayate a new home, and I was wondering if you could take Black Hayate home with you."

"Sure, sure that's no problem Riza. No wonder Roy sounded so concerned. How did everyone else take the news?"

"I don't think it has really hit Cain yet, and I don't know about the other guys yet because I left the office almost immediately after I got the letter."

"You mean you didn't even say good bye to them?"

"No," Riza hung her head low, "I just couldn't face them and tell them that I was leaving. I was in so much shock when I got the note; I just closed up on everyone."

"It's understandable Riza, the same thing happened with me when Maes died. Do you need any help packing, or getting things in order?"

"The Colonel is coming over to help me pack, even though that won't take long. Then I need to go to the train station to pick up my tickets."

"Do you have a ride to the train station for Sunday morning?"

"No, but I think I'll ask the Colonel to take me. Could you still come by, and I'll give you Black Hayate then. I…would like to spend tomorrow with him."

"That's completely understandable. Just call me tomorrow with the time when your train leaves. How are you going to tell Ed and Alphonse? You're practically there mother type figure, do you think it will break there hearts to hear you're going back out into battle?"

"I don't know. It didn't even hit me that they won't be here when I leave. I think I might just ask the Colonel to tell them."

"I see," Gracia stood up pushing her chair back underneath the table, finishing off her tea, "I think we should be going. You probably want some time alone." She went over and picked up Elyisa.

"Yeah," Riza walked the two out to the hall, hugging each of them. "Thank you for everything Gracia."

"It's not a problem Riza. We'll see you Sunday." Gracia turned towards the stair well and started walking.

"Bye Auntie Riza!" Elyisa waved just as she went out of sight. Riza closed and locked the door; walking over to her bed, she flopped down on it. Black Hayate soon joined her, resting his head on her leg as he fell asleep. She stared at the ceiling, running through her checklist of things that she needed to do tomorrow. She really did feel bad about not saying goodbye to the guys, but something about telling them that she was leaving crushed her inside. She sighed, _is he really that worried about me? He did react oddly when I told him that I was going out into active duty again._ So many thought flooded her head, and tired her out. Riza really didn't know what to think anymore, and decided to sleep on it. She drifted into an uneasy sleep, her mind constantly going over what still needed to be done.

_To be continued…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: All right. I have another chapter done. I'll write more tomorrow, and I'll reply to viewer comments tomorrow too. I'm really tired right now falls asleep at keyboard **_


	4. Packing Teaser

**Yah, I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I can't leave you guys completely hanging while I go away for three days with no computer access ; So here's a little teaser for the next chapter, and Reviewer Responses!**

**

* * *

Transfer**  
By Rukusho

**Chapter 4- Packing**

"Hawkeye," some one was knocking at the door, "Hawkeye, you in there?" _Who's here this early in the morning?_ The knocking continued, and something started to bark. "Hawkeye? Are you in there? If you're in there, cover up if you're indecent." Riza's shot up in bed, eyes wide as saucers, looking at the clock. _It's already 10 am!_ "I'm coming in Hawkeye!" Riza now knew who was outside the door. She jumped out of her bed and ran to open her door before the Colonel broke it down.

**

* * *

**

**J.L. Dexter & Ayashi **- Thanks so much for the critique! I always enjoy reading it (which is strange because I normally can't bear to read it,) but I really do agree w/ what you said. I had a lot of trouble with writing Kain for chapter two because the image that I have of him is pretty much based off of Spades 44's _Havok and Fuery Drabbles_ ; Not the best true picture of him, but oh well, I'll end up rewriting parts of that chapter actually. I think I was trying to portray the shock more than anything that chapter, and now the emotions will start flooding into the plot.

**Madam Midnight**: Yah for procrastination! It's the best way to go imo (don't listen to me though, I have really good time managements skills when under pressure ) Good luck on the AP Chem! Hope this gives you a bit of taste for what's supposed to come!

**Jo Jo Da Crow**: I think you'll see how he's feeling in the…next two chapters coff like that helps any bit Yes, and poor Riza! She'll go through so much hell thanks to me oooooo foreshadowing!

**Chaos of Hearts**: Thanks! Please save the tears for chapter 6 and the end ; It's not worth it to cry right now. Thank you for al the comments!

**Danibellerika**: Haha, good D I've found a way to hook you guys! Lol, thanks for the comment!

**Mortari**: TT I know she's supposed to be with him…..gah I don't want to say to much ; Hmmmm…will true love prevail?

**Rukunetsu**: glomp Thank you for reviewing…taking time away from your kick ass movie! Can't wait to talk to you on Sunday!

**Well…I got to get going. I need coffee….bad My crazy friend in Virginia decided to txt message me at 3:30 this morning passes out from lack of sleep I'll see you all Sunday, and hopefully I'll have something to post on Monday. From there out, most my updates will be on the weekend so maybe 12 chapters per week? See you all soon! **


	5. Packing

_**Just a quick little edit. Found a couple of mistakes, thank's Arisu, Mimi-san, and amberblood for pointing out my little gramitical errors and plot holes. sweatdrop I'll start writing the next chapter next period since I don't have too much homework tonight :D **_

**

* * *

**

**Transfer**

By Rukusho

**Chapter 4- Packing**

"Hawkeye," some one was knocking at the door, "Hawkeye, you in there?" _Who's here this early in the morning?_ The knocking continued, and something started to bark. "Hawkeye? Are you in there? If you're in there, cover up if you're indecent." Riza's shot up in bed, eyes wide as saucers, looking at the clock. _It's already 10 am!_ "I'm coming in Hawkeye!" Riza now knew who was outside the door. She jumped out of her bed and ran to open her door before the Colonel broke it down.

"Oh, good, you're awake. I was afraid I'd have to break the door down," Riza was greeted with the image of her superior dressed in civilian clothes holding two cups in his hand. "I thought I'd bring some tea and coffee before we start packing." He looked at her for a second, "What the hell happened to you?"

Riza shot him an odd look, "What do you mean sir?" She looked down to see that she was still in her military uniform. She felt the around her head, noticing that her hair was still up, and slightly tangled. "Oh, I must have fallen asleep before I changed last night. Honestly sir, I just woke up."

"Don't worry Hawkeye, it's understandable. That was quite a shock yesterday." Roy leaned against her doorframe, handing her a warm cup of tea.

"Yeah, it was," she graciously took the cup of soothing liquid into her still waking hands, "oh would you like to come in sir?" She ushered in her commanding officer into her small apartment. She offered him a chair as she placed her cup onto her small dining table. "How did everyone take the news?"

Roy situated himself at the small table, taking a sip of his coffee, "Not well, they don't want you to leave," he saw her grab her hairbrush from her vanity and start to detangle the knot which she called her hair.

"They understand that I can't control that order right? Do they really think that I want to leave? Ouch." She tore a few hairs trying to tame her hair. Black Hayate curled up underneath the table, staring at Roy with his puppy dog eyes.

"They understand, but it's just hard to see you go so sudden. And I think there a bit peeved about you not talking to them," He looked down at Black Hayate and picked him up, placing him in his lap, "How are you doing my little slave?" Roy scratched him behind the ear expecting a reply from Riza. He looked up to see that she had disappeared from the poorly decorated room.

"Yeah," the muffled response came from somewhere in another room, "well, you have to admit that this was a bit unexpected sir. However, I guess they have every right to be upset. I did just leave unexpectedly…" Her voice trailed off as Black Hayate jumped off running into the other room.

"It certainly took most of us by surprise," Roy said raising his voice a bit more so she could hear him more clearly. He suddenly heard something fall, maybe a few boxes, "Is everything all right in there Hawkeye?" She peaked her head from behind the doorway, looking at him upside down, "Hmm? Oh everything's fine sir." She walked out from behind the wall, arms full of clothes for all occasions. A black garment slipped from underneath the pile and onto the floor. She didn't notice that Black Hayate picked up the black blob in his mouth and take it over to the Colonel. She sighed setting the large pile of clothes onto her bed. "Did you come over to help sir, or are you just going to sit around and watch?" She looked over her shoulder when she didn't hear and response to see him staring at something in his lap.

"Well, I did, but I'm too amused by this Lieutenant," his eyebrow quirked, that trademark smirk appeared, as he held up the black lace babydoll by the straps. "I had no idea that you were a fan of lace Lieutenant." Her pupils dilated as she realized what he was holding, her face instantly turning red. Roy knew he was playing with fire once again, and would be lucky if she didn't shoot him for his previous comment. He flinched and closed his eyes as he felt her tear the garment from his hands, stomping back over to the bed.

"Don't get mad Hawkeye," he waved his hands, showing no harm, even though she couldn't see him, "I didn't mean to be offensive (or perverted ;) every woman has to have at least one pair of underwear like that anyways," he said offhandedly.

"Just get some boxes and help me pack these up," she was her snappy self again. He sighed getting up from his seat, grabbing some boxes from the door. He looked at her from behind as he moved over to the bed. She had changed into a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up (just like he normally wore underneath his military uniform,) a pair of blue jeans, her black military boots, and her hair was back up in its daily style.

"Pack these _neatly_ sir," she placed a pile of uniforms and dresses in front of him to pack, "I don't want to have wrinkled clothes when I get to Central." Riza sighed as she started folding and packing her own box.

"I see." He really didn't know what to say to her. In the course of twenty-four hours she became extremely hard to read. When he had first met her, he could barley read her emotions but that changed over time. Now it was like starting at square one, but further back. Should he comfort her? give her advice? tell her that everything would be ok and that he'd try to get her back in every way possible? In his mind, she was closing her self off from everyone so her transfer wouldn't hurt them. He sighed looking at the item of clothing in his hand. A small smile appeared on his face when he saw the red strapless dress in his hands. "I haven't seen this dress in ages."

"Hm?" She looked at him, and then at the dress he was holding. "What are you talking about? I just wore that to the Governors Ball last winter. Don't you remember it?" He stopped for a moment, staring at the wall, going through his memories of all the events that Riza escorted him to.

"Ah yes, you're right. You did wear that this past winter." He smiled, trying to lighten the already awkward mood. "That was a fun event."

"In your eyes since you went skirt chasing with Havok."

"Now that's not true Hawkeye, we all were on assignment to protect one of the ministers there."

Riza cocked an eyebrow towards him in disbelief, "Forgive me if I'm rude sir, but who was on the dance floor for most of the night, dancing with Brigadier Generals wives?"

"All right, all right. That's enough bashing of your superiors ego." He really was trying to be nice and let her get away with argumentative tone. He very well knew what she could do to him and thought it be better to let her have her way. "However, if I remember correctly, you refused an offer to dance with me but promised you'd dance with me later."

"Yes, I did promise you that, but only because we were on assignment, we weren't there to have a good time. Have you finished packing that box?" She walked over into her kitchen grabbing some boxing tape so she could seal her box shut.

"Just finished," he scooted the box over and placed another one in its spot, "what else do you want me to pack?"

"There are some books on the table and in the closet plus some pots in the kitchen."

Roy nodded and went towards her now empty closet, grabbing the books that were on the floor. He placed them on the bed, going over to her table and grabbing the pile off there. Looking at the stacks on the bed, Roy was surprised to see that Hawkeye had quite a collection of books, just as he did. "You have quite a literary collection Hawkeye. I'm very impressed." He filtered through the list of authors as he placed the books one by one in the cardboard box. Chekhov, Ibsen, Flaubert, Dante, Joyce, Rousseau, More, this is surely not light reading.

"It's not what you expected to find, right sir?" She looked over at him, taping up another box of clothes.

"You're right," he continued to place books in the box; "I did not expect to see authors like this. I mean, not trying to insult your capabilities to read these works, these authors are from so many different countries. I never thought you'd like these types of genre."

"Don't feel bad. I'm just a bit of an odd ball towards literature…not like Scieszka though." She heard him let out a bit of a chuckle as she placed another packed box near her door. Riza bent down to scratch Black Hayate's head as Roy continued the conversation.

"No, I wouldn't expect you to be like her. It's just that I thought you'd have maybe a few historical books, maybe a book on alchemy, and at least a dozen books on guns."

"Well, your assumptions aren't completely wrong. I do own most of those books. I kept an alchemy book at my desk along with a small book on guns at my desk, so those are already packed away; however, the rest are in some storage facility down in Southern." The two went silent again as Riza packed away her old kettle and the few pots she owned. There were a few more things that needed to be packed, but Riza reassured Roy that she could handle that when she got back.

"Oh, we should head to the train station. I called them last night to confirm you tickets for you Lieutenant." Roy taped the box of books shut, placing it by the door with all the other boxes.

"Thank you. I completely forgot to call the train station." Riza placed some food in Black Hayate's bowl and refilled his water bowl.

"So, how about we head down to the station and then go out and grab an early dinner." Roy took a sip of his coffee, cringing at its cold taste, before dumping it down the sink. Riza agreed with the idea, and excused herself from the room just briefly. He took a minute to look around her apartment. There wasn't anything colorful about it really, everything just had a dull military color to it; however, one thing did stick out in the room. On her small vanity, up in a corner, stuck between the wood and the mirror, there was a picture. It wasn't old, but just by looking at it he could tell that it had been handled numerous times. He walked over and smiled when he recognized the picture. Looking around his shoulder, making sure that Riza wasn't around, he quickly grabbed the picture and slid it in his civilian jacket.

"Ready to go sir?" Roy quickly spun around on his heels, showing a huge grin, acting as if nothing was going on, "You bet."

* * *

_**AN: Well, long time no update! .; Sorry about that, school's decided to take over my life again, and golf too. So I've been really busy. Heh ;;; dogdes tomatos Hope you all liked this chapter! I'll try and get the next installment out on Fridayish...maybe earlier if I have time. Well, the story is about to speed up, in about two or three chapters actually. Personally, I think the best line in this chapter was the one about Riza's sleepware. Gotta thank Fierun for that idea XD dies If any of you are wondering what a babydoll is, go to www . victoriassecret . com and look at their sleepware section. You'll get a pretty good idea as to what it is. Hmmm...what else to say. Until next time! Comments and reviews are always loved **_


End file.
